Luana-First Fic
by TheLoudestShips
Summary: Non-sexual ship of Luan and Luna
1. Chapter 1

Just to clarify, this will **not** involve any… uh, sexual stuff, just a relationship

Luna wakes up from a peaceful slumber, as I watch her, pretending to be asleep.

"She's so beautiful" I think to myself "If only she knew."

"Luan dude, you awake" Luna questions

As I blush under the covers, I bite my lip to avoid saying anything

"Well, I guess I'll practice in the garage then" my beautiful sister says, carrying her amp and guitar away

"Holy Sugar Honey Iced Tea that was close" I mutter

Just then I hear the beautiful and edgy twang of a note from Luna's guitar

"Wow, she didn't even have breakfast or anything" I observe

"Who?" says my little brother, almost giving me a heart attack

"Christ! Linc what the curse word" I exclaim

"Luna" I say slightly more calmly

"Luan, you aren't in l-l-love with our sister are you" Lincoln says shakily

"Uhhh…" I say, at a loss for words after the words he's just uttered

"Luan" he says almost worriedly

"Well… I… um"

"Luan" force in his voice now

"Maybe" I shyly say

"Oh sweet baby jesus" he says "I can't deal with this"

"Please Linc" I beg, tears beginning to form in my eyes "I don't know what to do"

"Luan, are you crying" my other closest sibling Lynn says, again scaring me

"Oh my god, will people stop eavesdropping on my thoughts" I say, clearly frustrated

"You are" Lynn says, ignoring me

I sigh audibly

"But why" Lynn questions

"Well Lynn" Lincoln explains "Luan has a crush on-"

"Who" says Lynn cutting him off

"If you'd have let me finish you'd of already known" Linc says snarkily

"It's Luna!" I uncharacteristically shout

Both of my younger siblings gasp, Lincoln at my outburst, Lynn at my announcement

"Ha ha ha" I worriedly chuckle, afraid Luna, or worse Leni, Lori, Mom or Dad, had heard my outburst

"L-Luan this, this isn't-" Lynn says, struggling to comprehend what I said

"I-I know, it isn't right, but- well, i-it's just- I mean we've been so close for our whole entire lives and well, I-I love her" I stutter

"Well love is a beautiful thing" Linc says "But I don't know if this is okay"

"It so isn't" Lynn says

"Shut up" I snap at Lynn, dumbfounding her

"Alright, Luan I-I guess I can help you seduce our sister" Linc utters

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Not at all like... that" I hurriedly correct

"Oh thank god" Linc states "But how do you know she's even into girls"

"Linc, we live in the same room" I flatly say "I-I just want to go on a date or two with her"

"I bet I-" Linc starts

"We" Lynn interjects, surprising even her

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks, I guess" I say, still in a bit of shock

"-" Lynn says drawing a blank

"Ok" Linc says bringing us back to reality "I'll try to get Luna to go somewhere with you, any ideas"

"A concert?" I say

"That's… good" Linc says "I guess I'll go look for one online"

"What should I do" says Lynn

"Teach Luan some lyrics?" Linc says

"Sure!" says Lynn eager to do something

 **Now With Linc and Luna**

Linc goes to the garage, finding Luna still rockin' out, unable to say anything to Luna he throws up the devil horns sign, and she stops playing.

"Sup little bro dude" Luna says

"I heard there was a concert tonight" Linc shakily says "I was wondering if you wanted to go"

"Who's playin" she questions

"Guns N' Roses, Metallica and Kiss" Lincoln says (surprisingly truthfully, a rock fan's dream)

"HOLY SHIT LINC HOW DID YOU GET TICKETS TO THAT" Luna says, clearly very excited

"I really don't remember" Linc says (again the truth)

"Wait a sec, are you going" Luna asks

"Sorta" Linc says, his cover semi-blown

"Huh" Luna says slightly suspicious

"It was just going to be us" Linc lies "But Luan said she'd like to tag-a-long"

"Weird, but still really cool, thanksamillion bro" Luna shouts in her rocker voice

 **Now back to Lynn and Luan**

Suddenly Lincoln runs back into my room

"How'd it go, did she say yes" I ask slightly worried

"Well I accidentally completely blew my cover" Linc says "She said yes, but I had to say you were coming"

"Better than nothing" Lynn chimes in

"Anyway" Linc says, now back on task "How've you been doing"

"Good?" I say, not completely sure

"Yeah, really good, you nailed all the songs I would expect you to know" Lynn compliments

I blush at that, "Hehehe, thanks, Luna and I both have to help each other memorize things a lot" I say, somehow managing not to mess up my words

"I do wish it was just the two of you" Linc says, slightly lamenting himself "I blew my cover when Luna asked if I was coming, I couldn't say no, because that would blow your cover Luan"

"Oh Linc, don't feel bad" I say, not wanting him to feel sorry "With you there, I'm less likely to mess something up"

"Now I regret not going" Lynn says, earning two questioning looks "what, I want to see how this plays out"

Skeptical, Linc replies "Uh-huh, anyway, Luan, are you really sure about this because Luna, Lynn and I could just go and you could just-"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life" I state confidently

"Perfect!" says Linc "Get dressed and get ready!"

"So what should I do again" Lynn asks

"Try to vouch for us as to why we aren't here" Lincoln says

"Sup dude and dudettes" Luna says, walking in "Lynn what are you even doing in here?"

"Well…I…Um…" Says Lynn, at a loss due to being put on the spot

"Lynn's going to vouch for us while we're at the concert" I say, helping my closest sibling out

"Oh, thanks Lynn!" Luna says excitedly "Also Linc, if you don't mind… I kinda have to get dressed"

"Oh… alright" He says bringing himself back to earth, and then he was gone

"So Luan, what made you decide to come along?" asks Luna

"I just felt sorta lonely and sad, so Linc told me about the concert, so I decided that this was the best thing to do" I hurriedly explain

"Sweet!" Luna says, happy to see me happy

 **Next Chapter: At The Concert**


	3. The Last One, For Now

**Chapter 3: At The Concert**

"Wait a sec," Luna says "How the heck are we even going to get to the concert."

"I got it covered" Linc says, as their Pop-Pop pulls up on a motorbike.

"Pop-Pop?!" Luna and I both exclaim, I blush at even hearing her voice intertwined with mine.

"Well, I may not have told you," Pop-Pop says "But I used to be a huge Kiss fan."

"Alright then loves," Luna says (in her british accent) "Let's rock!"

"Y-Yup" I say starstruck that this is happening right now

 _Narrator: I should've probably mentioned that this was an outdoor concert at Aloha Beach_

"Well, here are our seats" Linc says, pointing out four seats in the front row

"Holy…, " Luna says "Linc, I couldn't have asked for a better brother"

" _I swear Lincoln Loud I will destroy you, if you even think about trying… that"_ I think surprising myself

"Well thanks Luna" Lincoln says, calming me down

 _As I take my seat next to my love, the lights go down, and I brace myself for my first concert_

"Wow, Metallica started with Unforgiven," I say, shocking Luna

"L-Luan, I-I had no idea you knew any of these songs" Luna says shakily

"Guys be quiet" whispers Lincoln

"Sorry" we say in unison, as I think "at least she didn't see me blush this time."

 _After Metallica finishes their "set" as Luna calls it, Kiss comes out. Seeing this, Lincoln and I wake up Pop-Pop._

"Alright!" Pop-Pop shouts, as we all smile! Seeing Luna with a smile on her face causes me, yet again, to blush.

"Woah, this is amazing" I whisper to nobody, as Luna and Linc can't hear me over the music.

 _Narrator: Skipping ahead again, we now rejoin our incest couple plus Lincoln, wind in their hair, back on Pop-Pop's motorbike_

"So, Luan h-how was it" Luna asks, stuttering due to how awesome their night was

"Awesome, Luna, I'm so glad I came with you two" I happily exclaim

 _Then out of nowhere, Luna kisses me on the cheek, in complete and utter shock I just sit there, mouth wide open, stuttering._

"L-Lu-L-Lun-Luna" I say in a daze.

"Oh! Luan, I'm so sorry!" She says worried "I-I don't know what came over me!"

 _I pull her into a passionate kiss, Luna, stunned at first, realizes what's happening and lets it happen_

"Luan, d-do-d-do-y-y-you feel that way?" Luna stutters

"Of course, that's why Linc invited me!" I say, ecstatic "He wanted to help me-" I stop

"Help you what?" Luna asks

"Date you" I say, finally able to share my feelings "Luna, it's just that, I-I'm in love with you"

"Luan, I had no idea" Luna somberly says

"D-do you love me back" I reply in an equally uncharacteristically sad tone

"Of course I do, silly" Luna replies "But, Luan, we gotta be like, so careful dude. I mean we are sisters after all."

"Yeah, I know, but for now we don't have to worry about a thing" I say, again kissing her.

The End


End file.
